User talk:Chelia-chan
Archive Archived. Chelia 00:19, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Per Here you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:10, February 20, 2016 (UTC) We have a page for that. And for the last time, sign your posts properly, it should link back to your talk page. I shouldn't even have to say this. 01:12:04 Sun Go ahead, just don't go overboard on it. Also, please include a link to your talk page to your signature. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Crashing Wave member Maybe, I want you to complete her page first with a full set of abilities. Also she wouldn't compete in the GMG, we have a full team. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Fine. Just don't go overboard with it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:15, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hiya Chelia, it's Eezy here! Just wanted to see how you were doing since you haven't really been editing in the RP much. Idk maybe you're busy, or me and Star have just been going Ham. Either way I'd love to hear from ya!YoungEezy27 (talk) 23:40, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Go for it. Make sure you put in the trivia that I gave you permission. 22:49:40 Tue Virago Spirits While I had Bounty mention this while I was on vacation, I feel the need to also say it in person; I respectfully decline your request to use my Virago Spirits Magic.—Mina Țepeș 04:48, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Kima You'll have to talk to User:LukeHeartfillia about making a student; he's in charge of the academy. -Lady Komainu (talk) 23:08, February 28, 2016 (UTC) K.I.M.A. Student application Hey, long time no see! Of course you can enroll a student! Now, I'm not entirely sure you get the whole system. Students (Years 1-4) take regular classes, such as the Holder Magic, Lost and Slayer Magic, while years 5 and above (students become alumni upon completing year 7) usually have a mentor, or maybe even two, who are in charge with their training, skill development and such. If you'd like for your student to take classes, I'd advise you to, if you insist on them being older, enroll them in year 4. Of course, assuming you'd like for them to remain a year 6 student, you could say that their focus was upon the said classes. When you create the student, leave a message on my talkpage with their name, year and mentor/department so that I could add them onto the academy page! Also, something has been bothering me quite a bit.. I understand that you couldn't have had any idea about me asking to take over an article several weeks before you asked, but I was wondering if you could perhaps let me take it over, as I was working on it for some time (not on the wikia though), or if anything, would you like to co-own it? I have a couple of ideas I think might work well for the page. If you decline my offer, I will completely understand, as I should've at least put a property template or something.. Kind regards, LukeHeartfillia (talk) 00:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Page adoption After contacting administration regarding pages of mine having been claimed by someone else (you), I was informed of a new policy that permitted the adoption of pages by inactive users. However, there was no attempt at contacting me regarding this, nor was there ever a notification of the change in ownership. As such, I was allowed to reclaim them. Any doubts would be better directed at an administrator. (Talk page) 15:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey i have a question, how do you make custom templates Alvedrez (talk) 20:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez